


the rain is always gonna come (if you're standing with me)

by buskidsaos



Series: the man out of time + quake [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Auntie Daisy, Daisy really needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Nightmares, Outer Space, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, and Daniel's going to give it to her, and some emotional support, daniel sousa deserves the world, mentions of 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buskidsaos/pseuds/buskidsaos
Summary: "Daisy's been hurt. Bad. And I'm not about to let her get hurt again."Six one-shots of different times Sousa learns the different ways Daisy's been hurt.Because when she runs into walls, he's always going to be there to pick her back up.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: the man out of time + quake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906501
Comments: 66
Kudos: 209





	1. Jiaying

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so this is a collection of one-shots I've written about Daisy and Sousa because I could not love them more. Seriously amazed at how I went in to season 7 being absolutely disgusted at the thought of Daisy being with a man to being head over heels for this ship by 7x06. These are all pretty angsty because that's all I know how to write :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm posting this in between zoom classes and I haven't had a ton of time to write and edit.
> 
> Title is from 'Peace' by Taylor Swift (because I swear she wrote this song for them and them only)

" _Damnit,"_ Sousa swore to himself as Simmons disappeared into thin air- along with John Garret. But just as he thought he couldn't possibly have been more horrified and anxious, the quakes started, rattling the base. _Daisy._

He turned around and sprinted down the hall as fast as he could go, nearly running in to Agent May in the process.

"What happened?" he asked, breathless.

"Jiaying. Malick killed her," she called, still sprinting down the hallway. Dread pooled in his stomach as he rounded the corner, only to see Daisy bent over her mother's dead body, stroking her hair lightly.

"Daisy," he whispered softly, gently approaching the shaking woman, but she stared off blankly, seemingly unable to hear him. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused as Daniel knelt down next to her. 

"Daisy, look at me, please," he urged, cautiously putting a steadying hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the touch, but at once her eyes came back into focus.

"Malick," she whispered hoarsely. "He _murdered_ her."

"I'm so sorry," he responded cautiously. A single tear fell down her face, but she made to effort to wipe it away. He sat there with her for a few more minutes, letting her grieve. May's voice suddenly cracked to life over the intercom that ran through the lighthouse.

"Daisy, Sousa, Coulson is on his way from Afterlife. He's bringing Kora with him." The brunette sighed weakly, rubbing at her bloodshot eyes.

"We need to move her body," Daisy said abruptly, face hardening from the vulnerable expression she'd previously donned.

"Okay," he said slowly, slightly disconcerted with her sudden change in demeanor. "I'll take care of that." Daisy nodded, still slightly disconnected from reality, but she forced herself to stand up and blink the remaining tears from her eyes. 

"I'm going to go to command. I'm sure May needs my help."

"Wait- what? Daisy, you just saw.. you're allowed to take time to process," Daniel said, bewildered at her resistance to take care of herself.

"I'm fine, Sousa, really. This isn't even the first time I've watched my mom die," she chuckled darkly, thought it sounded more like borderline hysteria. All Daniel could do was stare at her blankly as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"You.. _what?"_

"It was years ago. I told you, things got bad. She.. she wasn't well. Mentally, I mean. She'd been through too much by the time we met. I actually believed that she could be a good mother at first, until she turned against Shield and tried to kill me." she still refused to meet his eyes, even as he took her hands into his. She startled slightly, still fixated on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. She shrugged it off.

"Like I said, it was years ago. I've been through worse." Sousa shuddered at the thought that _anything_ could be worse than almost being killed at the hands of her own mother.


	2. Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This one's pretty short also, but they'll get longer.

Sousa mindlessly turned on the t.v before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for the team. In the few weeks they'd been back in their original timeline, Daisy had taught him all about modern technology, but so far the thing he found most useful was how simple it was to learn about the current events in the world. Daisy said the news gave her a headache, but it was almost cathartic to Sousa; a glimpse into everything he still needed to catch up on. The news anchor was droning on about the anniversary of some Senator's death as he cracked eggs into a bowl for pancakes. And when he heard a sudden crashing noise, he thought he'd dropped one for a split second. He looked up, shocked, only to see Daisy cowering in the doorway, a broken glass at her feet as she stared at the screen.

"Daisy? Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously, but his words flew past her. Her eyes were fixated on the t.v as pictures of the Senator and his family flashed on the screen. "Daisy, talk to me, please." Sousa slowly walked over to her, avoiding the shards of glass littering the floor. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she gasped, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

"Hey. You with me?"

"Yeah," she said shakily, trying her best to hide her shaking hands. "I'm sorry, I'll clean this up." Daniel tried to protest, but Daisy was already on her way to grab a dustpan. He took a seat on the couch of the common room while she swept up the pieces. When she deposited all of the pieces into the trashcan, he gestured for her to take a seat next to him.

"What's going on?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as she tried to deny the fact that she'd just had a major freak out for seemingly no reason. It didn't take long for her to relent, surprisingly enough.

"Uh.. remember how I mentioned a guy named Grant Ward to you a few weeks ago? The Hydra traitor douchebag who manipulated me and then almost killed Fitzsimmons?"

"Yeah, that rings a bell.."

"Christian Ward was his brother." It was silent for a few beats as Daniel tried to figure out how to respond to that news.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. I didn't know.."

"It's fine. Really. It was years ago, I've moved on, but sometimes..."

"It just hits you?" he finished for her. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But.. it's easier with you." Daisy blushed slightly, gauging his reaction.

"Good. You don't have to be strong all the time, you know. You're allowed to break. To remember." Daisy sighed with a shrug.

"Were you in the process of making breakfast before I came in? Because if I remember correctly, you promised me pancakes last night.." Sousa rolled his eyes, well aware that she was deflecting once again, but relented and retreated back to the kitchen.


	3. Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the short chapters! Hope you enjoy :)

Daniel wasn't sure why de'd woken up at 2 a.m, until he turned to the other side of the bed to reach for Daisy only to realize she wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes groggily before getting up in search of her. They'd only officially been together for a month or so, but he already knew it wasn't uncommon for the woman to wander around the base at nigh or after jolting awake suddenly from a nightmare. He'd already witnessed her experience a few too many of those for his liking.

He checked the common room first, and when she wasn't there, he went to the next logical place- the gym. Sure enough, Daisy stood rigid in the center of the room, beating the punching bag to a metaphorical pulp. Every now and then she'd hit it with her powers, causing the room to shake slightly. Music was blasting through her ears, but she turned around when he entered the room, sensing his vibrations. 

"What're you doing up?" she asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't," she chided, although Daniel wasn't entirely sure she was joking. He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'll never not be impressed by that."

"By what? Me assaulting a punching bag?"

"No. Your powers." She smirked.

"We've been over this, Daniel, I'm not putting a 'Q' on my utility belt."

"One of these days," he chided. "You know, you never actually got around to telling me how you got your powers." Daisy faltered, grin falling slightly.

"That's because it's not a fun tale to tell. But long story short, I followed this psychopath woman named Raina into an alien temple and got misted with this alien crystal called Terrigen. People.. my friend.. died. It was really difficult at first."

"Trip," Sousa whispered. Daisy doubled back.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. "It's just.. you were saying his name in your sleep earlier. You said Raina's name, too, so I figured.." she shrugged, unwrapping her hands to reveal bloody knuckles.

"I still dream about it sometimes. Not as much as I used to, but..." she blinked rapidly, pushing down the lump rising in her throat.

"Hey. C'mere," Sousa said gently, and Daisy practically melted into his embrace. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her tears soaked his shirt, although Daniel wasn't entirely sure she was apologizing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter's going to have a maaaaajor jump in length. And angst. :)


	4. Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train :)
> 
> Warning in advance- this chapter heavily talks about the events and aftermath of 5x14 and everything that comes with it. Don't read if this might trigger you!  
> Also, I wouldn't say this chapter is anti Fitz, but it certainly isn't Fitz friendly. Please don't attack me.

It was a month before Daisy and Daniel were scheduled to take Z3 on her inaugural trip into space. For the past few months, ever since the team split up, the'd been traveling the world together, trying to better integrate Daniel into life int the 21st century. Kora was at the academy for two more weeks, so until then, the couple decided to spend some time with the Fitzsimmons family in Scotland.

It was nearing the end of their trip, and so far things had been.. surprisingly uneventful. Most of their days were spent in the Fitzsimmon's expansive backyard, playing with Alya. Their evenings and nights were spent with Jemma and Fitz, reminiscing on past missions and memories before they left each other once again. Sosua fit right in. 

It was the second to last night of their visit, and Daisy was soaking up every moment she could with her niece. Alya had requested for Daisy to read her a bedtime story that night, so she and Jemma squeezed into the 5 year old's bed, taking turns reading the pages in ridiculous voices for each of the characters. Alya listened animatedly, but Daisy could tell the girl was getting tired. The blonde giggled as some of Daisy's long hair fell into her face.

"Sorry, little one," Daisy said with a laugh, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. 

"Auntie Daisy, what's that on your neck?" The woman froze as Alya's little hand flitted over the rough, ugly scar on her neck.

"Sweetheart, it's not polite to ask those kinds of questions," Jemma chided gently. 

"I'm sorry," Alya said guiltily. 

"It's alright," Daisy said shakily, trying to stop the sudden onslaught of memories bombarding her brain.

"Are you alright?" Jemma asked quietly, reaching over to squeeze Daisy's hand. The brunette flinched violently.

"Yeah, I- I just need a minute." She fled the room without another word, leaving a very confused Jemma and Alya in her wake. 

Daisy wasn't quite sure where she was going- all she knew was that she needed to find a quiet, secluded place to ride out the wave of panic threatening to consume her. But just her luck, she made it no further than the bottom of the stairs before running straight into Fitz.

"Daisy, are you alright?" He asked, but his words were muffled. Her eyes met his, and all she could see was Him. The Doctor. Tying her to a table, drugging her, cutting into her-

"Fitz? Daisy? What's going on?" Daniel stepped into the room, and the woman could've cried from relief. She practically collapsed into him, breaths raspy and quickening. 

"I don't know what happened, I found her like this."

"Alright. Okay- Daisy? Can you hear me?" He got a whimper in response, making him wince. Daisy _never_ let herself become vulnerable in front of others. Even after months of dating, he knew she still got humiliated when she woke him up from her nightmares. For her to be this far gone in front of both of them spoke volumes.

"This has happened a few times before, normally Jemma takes her outside or somewhere quiet." Sousa nodded, taking note at how Daisy involuntarily shrunk deeper into herself with every word Fitz said. 

"We're going to go outside now. Okay?" he whispered. Daisy gave no response, so he gently took her by the shoulders and let her out the back door. 

He sat them down on a patch of grass illuminated by the full moon. Sousa wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob unapologetically into his side. He whispered gentle reassurances to her, rubbing her back, waiting for her to ride the attack out. 

It took maybe five more minutes for her tears to slow and her breathing to taper out. She sat up with a shaky sigh, rubbing at her bloodshot eyes.

"M' sorry," she mumbled hoarsely. He shook his head.

"Don't apologize." It was silent for a few more minutes. Daisy eventually laid back, staring up at the stars. Daniel followed suit.

"I thought it was him," she finally said. Sousa turned to her, confused.

"Who?"

Daisy sighed shakily, sitting up and turning to face him. He watched as she pulled her loose hair back, revealing a jagged scar.

"What happened?" He asked, reaching up to touch it. She violently flinched back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No. It's okay. I should be over it by now."

"Don't say that. You _always_ say that. Trauma is trauma, Daisy. You're allowed to be upset and sad and angry. Let yourself be weak for once. _Please."_ When Daisy looked up at him with a fresh set of tears in her eyes, Daniel almost thought he'd snapped too harsh at her. But then she let out a harsh sob and fell back into him again.

"You're alright," he whispered gently, rocking her.

"Nobody ever told me that before I met you." 

"Told you what? That you're allowed to break?" She nodded into his shirt, inhaling deeply as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I love my family. You know that. But when this happened.." she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "It was Fitz. I didn't have my powers- I told you about when we went to the future. But there was this.. fear dimension thing, I don't really know how to explain it. The only way to stop it was with my powers. And Fitz.. he drugged me, tied me to a table, and cut into me without any pain killers. Or my permission. It was my worst fear, and he.. he did that to me. And the worst part.." she sucked in a breath, wiping her eyes. "The worst part was that _everyone took his side._ He villainized me. He played the victim. Everyone was mad at _me,_ but Coulson had put me in charge, so I couldn't break. I didn't let myself feel it. I didn't.. they didn't want me, Daniel. And that hurt almost as much as Fitz' betrayal."

"Oh, Daisy," he whispered, taking her hands. "You deserved _so_ much better than that." She shrugged.

"Please don't look at Fitz any differently, though. Or any of them. The Fitz that did that.. was the one who died." He nodded, remembering how Daisy and Jemma had attempted to explain their space adventures after a night with a few too many drinks.

"I won't. It sounds like it was a.. complicated situation, to say the least." she nodded.

"It was. We're okay now.. I'm not sure why I freaked out like that."

"It's okay that you did, though. Never forget that when you run into walls.. when you fall down.. I'll always be here to pick you back up." Daisy nodded and sighed contentedly before falling back into his chest. This time there were no tears- only a shadow of a smile on her face as she gazed up at the stars and thanked them for leading her to a man so much better than she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I'm still not over the lack of closure for 5x14.


	5. Coulson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately hate this chapter sooo much but oh well. It honestly has very little to do with Coulson but I hope u enjoy anyways.

"Hey, Sousa, do you mind helping me out?" Kora called from the command center in the Zephyr. There were two days until they set off on their first mission into space. Much to Daisy's annoyance, Daniel had taken to calling them the Astro Ambassadors, and Kora had caught on after she figured out it bugged her sister. It had taken the two women a while, but they were finally somewhere close to having a good relationship. They teased each other unrelenlessly- mostly about who was actually the older sister (Daniel refused to take sides on that one.)

"What do you need?" he asked, exiting the cockpit. Kora gestured to the large cardboard box in her hands.

"Daisy told me to sort through this- it's a bunch of junk she and I pulled off the Zephyr before renovations started. She wants us to figure out what we need to keep and what can go."

"Sure," he said as she set the box on the ground. He sat down next to her and started sorting the various objects which ranged from miscellaneous pieces of clothing to old tech parts.

They were halfway through the box by the time Daisy came in, a tablet in hand.

"Everything's set down below, how're things going up here?" she asked as Kora unearthed a large metal plaque from the bottom of the box.

"Pretty good. Hey, is this a keep?" Daisy's eyes widened suddenly and she snatched the plaque out of her sister's hand.

"Where'd you find this?" she snapped, and Kora tilted her head in confusion.

"In this box that you demanded I sort through. Why?" Daisy shook her head.

"Jemma and I spent _hours_ looking for this before the team disbanded," she muttered.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, standing up. The brunette sighed.

"We made it to remember Coulson. When he.. y'know.." 

"When he what?" Kora asked. Daniel groaned internally. The younger (older?) Johnson sister still wasn't totally caught up on the messy history of the team.

"He.. died," Daisy said. Kora stared at her for a moment.

"So... you're telling me he wasn't always a robot?" Daniel held his breath for a beat, waiting to see how Daisy would react. Much to his surprise, she cracked a smile.

"Nah, the whole robot thing didn't happen until last year. Coulson died, like five or six times before becoming an LMD. This was made after the last time."

"I'm sorry," Kora said, softening at the sensitivity of the situation. "That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't. But he's here now, and that's all that matters." Kora nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey, Kora, can you go check in with the technicians working in the lab? When I looked in this morning things weren't going too well," Sousa said, eyes still on Daisy.

"Yeah, sure," she said, leaving Daisy and Daniel alone. 

"How're you doing?" he asked her quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Because we're getting ready to head into the unknown for the next six months or so, and if my memory serves me right, you don't have the best experiences with space." Daisy chuckled darkly.

"You're telling me. But there's some good things that happened in space, too. Just wait until I take you to Kitson," she told him mischievously. Daniel crinkled his eyebrows.

"I don't think I've heard you mention that before. Is it a planet?"

"I haven't mentioned it because the only thing I remember is crying under a pool table with Jemma and the intense feeling of euphoria I had the whole time." Sousa rolled his eyes.

"Something tells me there's more to that story."

"There definitely is. It was a rough six months, but it was worth it."

"Only you and Jemma would run off to space for half a year to look for her previously dead husband," he joked. Daisy grinned, but sobered slightly. "What is it? Did I say something?"

Daisy shook her head, sighing.

"I just.. I'm going to miss everyone. Coulson, especially. The last time I went into space, he was _dead._ And I was running away from my problems. It just feels wrong to be leaving when I don't have a reason."

"Hey, it's not too late to stay. I'm sure Mack has plenty of agents lining up for the chance to go to outer space. If you're not ready, he'll understand."

"No. I need to do this. I _want_ to do this. I just don't know why I'm having such a hard time with it," she admitted. Sousa nodded understandingly. 

"I know. It's hard for me, too. I mean.. I just got to the 21st century, and now I'm headed to outer space. But I'm excited also. We'll get through this, Daisy. Together." he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she gave a soft smile.

"Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the sixth and final chapter in just a few minutes :) while this chapter is one of my least favs I've ever written, I really like the next one!


	6. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! The final chapter! I hope you enjoy! Lots of Philindaisy feels in this one :)
> 
> TW: this chapter has a pretty detailed description of a panic attack.

Daniel wasn't surprised when he woke up to Daisy's desperate pleas in her sleep as she tossed and turned. During the past month her nightmares had quieted down, but it wasn't unusual for her to crawl out of their bed deep in the night, trying her best not to disturb him on her way to the gym so she could punch out all of her frustrations. But as he rubbed his eyes groggily and turned to see her face tear-streaked even in sleep, he knew something was wrong- more wrong than usual, anyways.

"Dais? Daisy, can you hear me?" he murmured, unsure of what to do.

"Mom, please, _no,_ " Daisy whimpered, and Sousa's heart dropped. She must've been dreaming about Jiaying.

" _Daisy,"_ he whispered, more desperately this time as he shook her shoulders. Daisy sat up with a gasp, looking around wildly. 

"No, no, no, no, no," she muttered wildly, choking on heavy sobs. 

"Hey, you're okay. Breath for me, Dais," Daniel coaxed, but she shook her head.

"I need... I need my mom. Daniel, I need to talk to my mom," she pleaded. Sousa bit his lip, taking his girlfriend's hands.

"Daisy.. she's gone, remember? I'm so sorry babe," he said calmly, growing alarmed as Daisy's eyes widened and breathing quickened into hyperventilation.

"She can't be gone.. that doesn't make sense. She's not gone.."

"I'm so sorry, Daisy-"

"No, I talked to her _yesterday._ She can't be gone. Not yet, not when I already lost her." Sousa looked up at her, confused. _Did she talk to Jiaying in her dream?_ he wondered, but then it hit him. Daisy had talked to the team yesterday, after they'd regained cell service for the first time in weeks (who knew that was a thing in space?) His heart clenched and he chastised himself for being so naïve.

"God, Dais, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to worry you.. do you mean May? Do you need to talk to May?" the brunette nodded shakily. "Alright. I'll call her right now. You're going to be okay," he reassured her, wiping a stray tear from her eye. Daniel grabbed her cell phone from their bedside table, unlocked it, and dialed May's number, just like Daisy had showed him to do so many times before. The older woman answered after only two rings, and he immediately passed the phone off to Daisy.

"Dais? What's wrong?" May asked, voice muffled through the phone. He went to get up and let the women talk in privacy, but Daisy latched onto his hand.

"Stay," she whispered, and he nodded.

"Daisy?" the voice on the other end of the line repeated.

"I'm here, May. I'm sorry, I just... I needed to hear your voice."

"What happened? Is something wrong?" the concern was palpable in May's voice, and Daisy's eyes became teary once again.

"I thought... I thought you died again," she choked out, descending into another fit of sobs. Daniel was at her side in an instant, putting an arm around her.

"Oh, Daisy. I'm right here, I promise."

"I know," Daisy said, voice cracking. "I just needed to make sure. I'm sorry, I probably woke you up.."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll always be here if you need me, even if it is 3 in the morning." Daisy chuckled slightly at that, giving a faint grin.

"I love you, May," she whispered into the phone. 

"I love you too. Do you want to talk to Coulson?"

"Coulson's there? There as in.. staying with you?" Daniel could practically see May rolling her eyes from the other end of the line.

"Don't get any ideas, he's staying in my guest room. But he's here if you want to talk."

"Yeah," Daisy said, smiling as she heard Coulson's voice.

"Hey, kiddo, how's space treating you?"

"Oh, you know.. space itself is fine, the evil race of aliens trying to kill us every other day isn't. It's a trade off," she joked.

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, not the you being hunted down part, but par for the course I guess."

"Yeah.." she murmured, trailing off with a yawn.

"Sounds like it's late for you guys up there. Are you okay if I hang up?" he asked, and Daisy nodded.

"I'm okay. I love you guys," she said, biting her lip.

"We love you too, Daisy. Call us back soon. You know how much May worries," he joked. Daisy smiled.

"I will. G'night."

"Sleep well, Dais." The call ended, and Daisy handed the phone back to Sousa, rubbing her temples.

"You alright?" he asked. She nodded. It was silent for a few beats.

"I thought she was dead again," Daisy said almost inaudibly.

"Is that what your dream was about?" she nodded, burrowing further into his shoulder.

"She died. In my arms. It was only a year after Coulson, and I thought I was going to have to do it all over again.. losing someone. But then she _wasn't_ dead, and we went to 1931.. and I got them both back. And then I met you," she added. He grinned.

"I got pretty damn lucky that day a random, unnamed CIA agent showed up unannounced in my office."

"And _I_ got lucky when a super-handsome, kinda rude SSR officer asked me who the hell I was." he chuckled, and the two of them reveled in the silence for a few minutes.

"You're gonna be okay, Dais," he murmured. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I just miss them, y'know?"

"Yeah. I do know," he said sadly, and Daisy sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel. Here I am, complaining about going a month without seeing my par- May and Coulson, when you won't see yours again."

"It's okay, Daisy. Really. I made peace with it long ago. Like I've told you countless times, I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"Me either. I.. I love you, Daniel." his heart swelled at the words.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for my little mini series! I want to keep writing one-shots centered around these two, so feel free to leave prompts in the comments or to dm them to me on Instagram (I'm @buskidsaos over there too :) Shameless self promo- I just posted a Daisysousa edit to the song the title of this is from so go check that out if u want lol. Thank you so much for reading and for all of the support I've gotten on this! It means a lot!


End file.
